


El refugio

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Greg is Sweet, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: "No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Ni siquiera había planificado ir, en primer lugar.Sólo necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad, un lugar seguro, y sus pies hicieron el trabajo.Apenas fue consciente de salir del edificio, ni de caminar por las calles evitando las cámaras de vigilancia. "Cansado del trabajo y la familia, Mycroft busca un refugio.





	El refugio

**Author's Note:**

> Compartimos en el grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division: Fanfiction Writers and Readers esa imagen, que pertenece al vídeo del Juego de Scape de Sherlock creado por Moffat y Gatiss, y surgieron teorías....  
> Todo pertenece a Doyle, Moffat y Gatiss.

 

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Ni siquiera había planificado ir, en primer lugar.

Sólo necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad, un lugar seguro, y sus pies hicieron el trabajo.

Apenas fue consciente de salir del edificio, ni de caminar por las calles evitando las cámaras de vigilancia.

El móvil se había quedado en la oficina, esa oficina de la que había salido con una vaga excusa, incapaz de oír sus propios pensamientos entre los gritos y las amenazas no tan veladas entre Lady Alicia y Sir Edwin por un lado y sus padres y Sherlock por otro.

Los dos funcionarios hablaban de Seguridad Nacional y de casos criminales que podrían ser reabiertos si era necesario, sus padres y Sherlock gritando sobre los derechos humanos y amenazando con acudir a los medios de comunicación, para quienes el descubrimiento de Sherrinford sería una mina de oro.

Entre tanto, recordatorios constantes de un lado y otro de que todo fue culpa de Mycroft, por no haberlo hecho mejor. Qué exactamente podría haber hecho mejor, nadie lo decía, pero debería haberlo hecho mejor. 

No es que los reproches fueran algo nuevo, no es que fuera una novedad que nada sería nunca suficiente y que no estuviera acostumbrado al desprecio de la gente que nunca le escuchaba pero que siempre estaba allí, hablando de sus necesidades, de lo que esperaban de él, exigiendo soluciones.

Así que se levantó sin que se dieran a penas cuenta y salió de la oficina, cogió su abrigo ante la mirada impasible de Anthea y, discretamente, abandonó el edificio.

No se sentía triste ni enfadado. Sólo increíblemente vacío y cansado de tener que cargar con los problemas de otros, preguntándose cómo había dejado que su propia vida se le escapara entre los dedos sin notarlo.

Tal vez, pensó, había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión.

 

 _"¿Dónde estás?"_ La pregunta, qué había estado pasando por la mente de Greg ininterrumpidamente durante todo el día, quedó, una vez más, sin respuesta.

Pasaba de la medianoche y Mycroft Holmes llevaba desaparecido más de 15 horas. Después de la furiosa llamada de Sherlock horas antes, se habían pasado el día tratando de dar con el paradero del analista.

Se había desplegado una extensa operación de búsqueda, se habían revisado las cámaras de seguridad, se habían inspeccionado tanto la casa de campo de Mycroft como sus apartamentos en Belgravia y Pall Mall, el Club Diógenes e incluso habían mandado agentes a Musgrave. También se habían registrado las casas de las personas más cercanas a él, el apartamento vacío de Baker Street, el apartamento de su asistente personal e incluso la casa de Greg, por si acaso...

Parecía como si el hombre se hubiera evaporado en el aire.

Y a medida que pasaban las horas, la ira por la actitud de los que lo buscaban, sin una pizca de preocupación, sólo furiosos por que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con su comportamiento infantil en lugar de estar cumpliendo con sus deberes como guardián del Reino y guardián de su familia, había dado paso al miedo, que se había asentado en su estómago, mientras trataba de deshacerse de la idea de que el hombre pudiera haber hecho algo drástico e irreparable.

 _"No"_ , se repitió, _"Mycroft nunca haría algo así... Nunca me haría algo así..."_

Agotado, se pasó las manos por la cara, casi riéndose de sí mismo.

Sí, sabía que estaba más cerca del político que nadie.

Sabía que sólo a él se le había permitido ver más allá de la fría fachada exterior.

Sabía que hacía mucho tiempo, la confianza y la amistad entre los dos habían dado paso a un sentimiento mucho más profundo. Algo de lo que nunca hablaron, aunque ambos sabían que estaba ahí, esperando, a que alguien tuviera el valor de nombrarlo.

Simplemente, nunca fue el momento.

Siempre otras cosas, otras preocupaciones, otros miedos, se interpusieron en el camino.

Y ahora mismo, en ese momento, todas esas razones, todas esas excusas, le parecían ridículas. _"¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde te refugiarías cuando quisieras escapar de todo? ¿Dónde te sentirías seguro y a salvo?"_

Incapaz de encontrar respuestas, decidió irse a casa, ducharse y tratar de descansar, mientras seguía mirando el teléfono, deseando y al mismo tiempo temiendo recibir una llamada diciendo que la búsqueda había terminado.

Así que cuando exhausto, frustrado y nervioso abrió la puerta de su garaje, se preguntó si estaba empezando a alucinar, si el deseo de tener a Mycroft junto a él, de protegerlo, había hecho que su mente empezara a jugarle malas pasadas.

Sentado en un rincón de su garaje, en una esquina que lo hacía invisible para alguien que entrase por la puerta de acceso interior, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y semi oculto por uno de los pilares, las piernas extendidas, la mirada perdida y exhausta, estaba Mycroft Holmes, sin mostrar signos de haber notado su presencia.

Aparcando rápidamente y cerrando la puerta del garaje, se dirigió lentamente hacia el hombre, esforzándose tanto para no gritarle por asustarlo desapareciendo de esa forma como para no correr y abrazarlo con fuerza contra su pecho, aliviado de verlo, al menos aparentemente, sano y salvo.

\- ¿Mycroft? Mycroft...

Se arrodilló en el suelo frente al funcionario, poniendo suavemente una mano sobre la suya. Mycroft parpadeó, antes de girar su cabeza lentamente hacia él, con el fantasma de una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Hola, Gregory....- Susurró, con voz débil, pero aún con una leve sonrisa, como si no hubiera nada extraño en esa situación. Como si que uno de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra, con un traje que costaba más que todo el armario del DI junto, estuviera sentado en el frío suelo de hormigón, escondido en su garaje, fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Más aliviado de lo que nunca antes se había sentido, le dio una sonrisa afectuosa, con la mano todavía sobre la suya, respondiendo también en un susurro.

\- Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí, eh? Estaba muy preocupado.

Mycroft lo miró, sorprendido, como si no se hubiera imaginado que eso pudiera pasar, y algo avergonzado.

\- Lo siento, yo... No quería preocuparte, sólo... Sólo necesitaba salir de allí, encontrar un poco de paz y....- Pareció sorprendido por sus propias palabras, como si hubieran salido sin antes pensarlas.- Un refugio seguro, supongo. Perdóname, no era mi intención ser una molestia, no....

Greg sonrió, ignorando el calor que sentía crecer en su pecho ante esas palabras, ignorando el picor en los ojos y la voz que decía _“ Y de todos los lugares, de todas las personas, ¿me has elegido a mi?”._

No era el momento de sentirse feliz, sino de tranquilizar al hombre.

\- Eh, vale, está bien, me alegro de que estés aquí, de verdad. Me alegro de que estés bien. Todo el mundo te busca, todo el mundo quiere saber dónde estás, ¿sabes?.

\- Sí, me lo imagino... - la respuesta llegó con una breve risa sin humor. Sí, se había perdido un par de reuniones importantes. Además, a sus padres les gustaría recibir respuestas sobre sus visitas a Eurus y Sherlock.... Bueno, Dios sabía lo que podría querer esta vez. Demasiadas cosas que hacer para permitirse unas horas para él. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo poco que le importaba.- Sí, todo el mundo quiere algo, todo el mundo necesita algo....- El _"no a mi, pero si de mi"_ no pronunciado se entendió claramente.

Suspiró, sin apartar la mirada de la de Greg, que se acercó a él, susurrando todavía, sus ojos brillando.

\- ¿Y qué quieres tu, Mycroft? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Las respuestas, automatizadas, acudieron a su mente: acabar con el terrorismo, un mundo más justo y ordenado, mantener a Sherlock a salvo, que su familia no sufriera.... Las detuvo a todas.

No, eso es lo que él deseaba, sí, pero era lo que quería para los demás. Eso no es lo que Greg le estaba preguntando.

Por primera vez en su vida, alguien le preguntaba a Mycroft Holmes por sus necesidades, por lo que él quería,no por lo que necesitaba o quería el resto del mundo.

Lentamente, sin decir nada, puso su mano sobre la mejilla del inspector, acariciando delicadamente la fuerte mandíbula y el borde de sus labios, mientras continuaba mirándole a los ojos, acercándose un poco, algo inseguro.

Greg cerró la distancia, besándolo suavemente, acunando su cara, sintiendo que finalmente estaba en casa, que todo era, al fin, como siempre debería haber sido.

El beso fue tranquilo y dulce, expresando todo lo que nunca se habían atrevido a decir en voz alta.

\- Tú eres lo que quiero, Gregory. Tú eres lo que necesito.- Musitó junto a su boca, sus frentes apoyándose la una en la otra.

Greg sonrió, más feliz de lo que nunca se había sentido.

\- ¿Yo soy tu refugio?

Mycroft le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose,por una vez, en paz con el mundo mirando esos ojos color chocolate. Nada más importaba.

\- Tú lo eres todo, Gregory. 

 

 

 


End file.
